crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Stop
I was 11 when it happened I was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal when my brother burst through the front door (He was 15 by the way).”Dude” he shouted “come out back” he exclaimed. So I went out back and in a hole was a shoe box. On the top of the box written in Sharpe was time capsule. As me and him opened it we found a butter-fly knife, a camera, a note, and a N64 game it was Zelda ocarina of time. The note sead “Hello my name is Jackson the current year is 1998 if you are reading this god job your reward is the thing in the box enjoy”. Eagerly I got the game and ran inside and put it in my N64. It started as normal (I played before) there was a save on the game so I started it up. I was just outside the castle it was midday. But the gate wasn’t down a man ran up to me and sead “Run before he gets you”. I was a little freakt out because that wasn’t a part of the game. Everything inside me sead turn it off but I kept going. The gate suddenly came down with a boom. I went inside and I was appalled by what I saw fire as lot of fire everything was burning even the people. I bolted to the temple but in side was a man in all black. “Aww my boy you can’t escape my reach I made you everything. And you have the nerve to try to kill me.” In the back all the music sead don’t stop. And he vanisht leaving behind a black trail. I was in shock I really was I shut the game off and put it in my closet and forgot about it. Two day ladder I was at my table eating top ramen and my brother had a vanilla envelope. He threw it on the table and sead “open it”. I grabbed the envelope and pulled out photos and lookt at them with shock and aww the photos wher of dead people. “What is this I” shouted “The photos from the box”. And a flash drive fell out of the bag I grabbed it and put it in to my computer. I was amazed at what I saw more photos and all my music files turned into don’t stop even my screen saver trend to don’t stop. After that that day me and my brother threw the game into my drive way and smash it with a hammer. It didn’t fell right so we burned it. About three days later I got a letter I opened it and read it “To David my boy have you ever had something destroyed from your child hood. To have something dear to your hart burn well I have I’ve bean watching you. Sincerely, Jackson Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games